


Attractions

by Maymot97



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Demiromantic Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, unrequited sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Whele never really was one for relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Dominon, wholeheartedly ship William/Gabriel, care too fucking much for the trash son.

William Whele never really was one for relationships. Yes, he was in love with Claire, but she was an exception to his “rule”. Mentioning it to his father only got him the answer, “The liberals would’ve had a word for that back in the day.” William learned early on that, if this was his father’s answer for anything, it was best not to bring it up again.

But, William learned, what he felt for Gabriel was not at all like what he felt for Claire. Because, while Claire was certainly beautiful, William simply didn’t want to be with her like he did with Gabriel. This he knew to also not bring up to his father- Gabriel wasn’t the first man (appearing person) William had been attracted to.

The Principate knew that going after Gabriel, seeking him in that way, would not get him anywhere. Gabriel was not interested in humans anymore than William was interested in women.

Besides, Claire had agreed to marry him, and that satisfied at least one of this needs.


End file.
